


same game

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Inokarin + training.
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 15





	same game

“You know,” Ino says, waggling her eyebrows. “There’s better ways to get my attention if you want it that bad.” She’s pinned to the ground, her back on the grass, Karin looming over her. With one hand, she holds a kunai to Ino’s throat - with the other, she pins Ino’s right hand to the ground.

Karin grins at her, a bead of sweat rolling past her eye. “Oh, really? Like how?” She knows this song and dance, this game, but it’s not one they ever get tired f - not now, even as jounin.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Ino says, eyes sparkling. “Maybe something like this...?” She leans up and Karin meets her in the middle for a kiss. Lips slide against lips, hot and heavy and very quickly open-mouthed, and Ino’s free hand slides to rest on Karin’s hip.

Karin smirks, shifting the hand pinning Ino down to twine their fingers together instead - and then, quick as the Yellow Flash, she drops her kunai and catches Ino’s left hand before it can slide from hip to weapons pouch. Karin pulls back with a grin. “Too slow,” she says, sing-song.

Ino pouts and sticks out her tongue. “I never yielded. You haven’t won yet.”

Karin’s grin is not a kind one. “Guess so,” she says, and Ino swallows sharply. She’s pinning both hands down, now. “That’s fine. Wanted to get some more training in today, anyway.”

And she leans down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've actually had this one written for a Hot Sec but i've been accidentally forgetting my notebook at work so
> 
> as per usual, you can find me on tumblr at **ftcoye** , my writing blog where i take drabble prompts, or my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
